


The Sun

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips, prompt: the sun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community 100_roadtrips, prompt: the sun.

From the moment Koumyou Sanzo first became aware of the infant he named Kouryuu, he was certain the boy's destiny would far surpass his own. It was then that the aimless path he’d been wandering became clear; the part he was to play was that of master, teacher, caretaker, and protector; he threw himself into those roles with a fervor that had previously been absent from all his many accomplishments. It seemed a humble role; one usually designated to milk-nurses, but it suited Koumyou perfectly. He was merely a satellite, meant to bask in the reflective glory of the sun.


End file.
